


the possibilities are endless

by Ominous



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Magic, POV Outsider, Super Soft, but nothing angsty I promise, kind of, mentions of nicky's parents, nicky is a low level medium who can sense soulmates, nicky pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous/pseuds/Ominous
Summary: For some unexplained reason, Nicky has a gift, a knack for sensing the unknown. He's no psychic, but maybe someone dropped some magic potion on him when he was younger and a little bit actually stuck.If he's being honest, he doesn't understand it to this day. He just knows he has this heightened...instinct of sorts, and it seems that instinct applies to recognizing when people meet their potential loves.As much as he's gotten used to it, he never thought he'd one day apply his gift to his family.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, nerik - Relationship
Comments: 43
Kudos: 327
Collections: AFTG Exchange Winter 2020





	the possibilities are endless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my gift for giucorreias on tumblr for the AFTG Winter Exchange! It was such a blast to play around with Nicky's POV again with this fic, and I tried to combine some of your prompts to the best of my ability! I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Thank you EmeraldWaves for reading this over and @ xtraterrbunny for helping me plot this fic!

For a long time, Nicky thought he was just lucky.

 _Luck_ , he called it, as if that could even begin to explain the phenomena.

His peculiar senses started at the age of sixteen and never really stopped, not that he complained. In fact, he was probably too young to really think about it. Why question it? There was no reason to, when he was busy reaping the benefits.

To put it simply, Nicky has a real knack for winning things.

Party tricks, carnival games, trivia, small lotteries, etc. He can look at a card player on main street and know what's under their sleeve, he has an itch when he sees lucky numbers spread out before him. He knows when to veer right or veer left to avoid a collision seconds before it becomes apparent to anyone else in the car, and he seldom loses a guessing game.

One night in college, as he stared down at the winning lottery tickets in his hand, he had begun to suspect something was off.

But it hadn't escalated to full out suspicion yet. For all the pain he'd gone through in his high school years due to his parents' tyranny, he thought perhaps the universe was trying to balance him out.

He deserved a bit of fortune here and there. Why wouldn't he?

But then it got weird. It started to feel less like happenstance and more like a _sense_. He could read people better, could know their intentions and feelings before they so much as got a word out. He knew who was trustworthy and who was not, and when he touched them, he would get an inkling of their joy or sadness.

Winning was no longer the right word. It's not that Nicky _wins_ , no. He's not dropped into first place from the start, but it's as if his brain has been given a roadmap of what steps to jump on and what turns to make to get him to the finish line before everyone else.

If he's being honest, he doesn't understand it to this day. He just knows he has this heightened...instinct of sorts. Sometimes his vision gets fuzzy or he sneezes at the mention of someone's name and he...knows, he doesn't always know _what_ he knows but his body has never led him astray before.

He's no medium, but maybe someone dropped some magic potion on him when he was younger and a little bit actually stuck. That's the theory he's going with. It sounds cute, like a Disney movie. He's Hercules, who didn't drink the last drop.

Except instead of super strength, he has this _sight_.

So he never questioned when he just...knew things. He stopped second guessing and just hung on for the ride, and it's been pretty great so far. He's begun to categorize his different reactions to things and know what they mean accordingly.

Sneezes mid introduction? Be suspicious. Sweaty palms? Move forward. Itch at the bottom of his spine? That's the right answer.

It's not always so cut and dry but he thinks it's in the high percentile. His accuracy has improved.

The only thing that had taken a long time for him to categorize had been the...the _thing_.

The static.

Nicky, for all his luck, is powerless to stop his baby cousin from walking right into the girl behind him at the checkout counter. He startles when he hears the sharp intake of breath and the girl's screech, and he looks up to find Aaron with their now empty iced teas, and a cute cheerleader drenched in them.

Nicky's marketing homework is somehow even more boring now.

No one breathes. The coffee shop is silent, as is Nicky, but for an entirely different reason. He feels a tingle go up his spine, his vision blurring at the edges.

Never one for niceties, Aaron scowls at the dirty look the cheerleader sends him as she tries to furiously shake off the tea from the textbook she'd been holding. It looks expensive, like some kind of hard science Nicky can't wrap his head around. It reminds him of Aaron's own coursework.

"Watch where you're standing," Aaron snaps, grimacing as he throws the soggy cups into the nearby bin. Nicky winces as the girl inhales sharply, fuming. A few people nearby jolt back. If it were a cartoon, there would be smoke coming out of her ears, and Aaron flinches. The cheerleader is decked out in white and orange, with a teal sweater thrown on top. She's petite, and bubbly looking, but that doesn't mean she's not capable of scorching Aaron on the spot. Nicky _feels_ the warmth, like a campfire. Her fiery red hair seems to intensify in Nicky's eyes, bright and unwavering.

She's pissed.

She jabs a perfectly manicured finger into Aaron's chest and he stumbles. "Watch where _you're_ walking, this is all your fault!"

And despite how much Nicky loves his cousins, they are without politeness.

Aaron scoffs. "You were basically breathing down my neck!"

"Ugh, I swear you— _look_ at my textbook now, do you know how much this costs?"

"Uh yeah, and I worked for mine. Why don't you just ask your parents to buy you a new one?"

"Excuse me? I can't believe—"

Nicky watches this all go down without intervening, to say the least. He's not going to let his cousin get his ass handed to him by a tiny cheerleader, if it gets to that, but he would deserve it. Nicky wonders if he should text Andrew about this gem.

It's not his main priority though, because Nicky's mind is still reeling from what he's seeing, what he's sensing.

As Aaron and the cheerleader continue to have it out, a white halo of static buzzes and jumps around them, glowing and fizzing out as their argument escalates. It connects them in a little bubble, almost divine looking, and Nicky has never seen it like this. It's like fire with kerosene dumped onto it, fed and fed and still asking for more.

And this is what Nicky was referring to.

Every once in a while, when he sees people together, there will be a white static around them, like a fuzzy outline from a bad photo filter.

When it first started happening, Nicky panicked at the thought of his vision going bad at such a young age. He did _not_ look good in glasses, another travesty altogether, and he would rather be blind than try to navigate the perilous world of vision insurance.

He would blink and squint, but the static would remain; it could be two businessmen on the train, or a group of university students.

Sometimes it would be two strangers, who weren't speaking at all. He'd watch them pass by one another in the street, the static trying to desperately connect them with no luck. Something about those instances always made Nicky feel a pit in his stomach, like a missed opportunity, and he'd wait for something bad to happen to him.

But, nothing.

He could only assume it had to do with those specific individuals, but never knew any of them, so he couldn't follow up on their day to see what the fuck the blur meant.

It took one interaction for Nicky to understand.

He'd been waiting for the bus with another young man at the stop; he'd been really cute, in Nicky's honest opinion. Not really his type and probably straight, but Nicky allowed himself to privately admire his muscled arms and nerdy sweater. When the bus finally arrived, a young, shy woman stepped out in front of him, and the static was _everywhere_.

Sparks, quite literally, flew.

And as soon as Nicky saw the blush on the man's face, the small 'o' of the girl's mouth, he got it.

He watched enough Hallmark movies to understand, and at the time, he'd wanted to slap himself.

Some romantic he is.

But realizing this new power had been a delight for the matchmaker in him; he'd meddle constantly whenever he saw that static between strangers, subtly pushing them together or making their paths cross. There weren't always sparks right away, those instances were actually quite rare.

First meetings were mostly boring, uneventful, but Nicky always hoped they would pan out.

He liked to believe, though through lots of trial and error, he learned it would not always be the case. Once, during a spring internship, he'd watch two clients give off the same intense static, only to find out they had divorced and remarried. They were amicable, happy, but not with one another.

He'd spent a long time thinking about that one.

Therefore, he can't say what he's sensing is _true love,_ if such a thing exists. The romantic in him likes to think it does, but even he's not sure. But he confidently labels it as a _possibility_.

He can sense endless possibility.

And right now, Aaron and this cheerleader are radiating fucking waves of it.

He watches in numb shock as some of the baristas break up their little argument.

"Katelyn, c'mon he's not worth it," one of the cheerleader's friends sneers at Aaron, which he of course, mocks. Katelyn scoffs, but has nothing left to say as she storms out with her friends, and the barista gives Aaron a slight warning before directing him back to their table.

As Katelyn departs, the static ring around her and Aaron disconnects with an ungodly screech, and Nicky shivers. The pit in his stomach grows heavy, pulling him towards the floor.

And this is his moment right?

It's at this time he might decide to intervene, to work his romantic magic to bring these two unlikely lovers together. And it's his own family, for once!!

It should be perfect, it should be everything he wants.

But, as Nicky watches Aaron plop down into his chair angrily, Nicky finds he has nothing to say.

"Can you believe her?" Aaron says, flipping to the next page of his textbook rather aggressively. It's almost cute, with his pale cheeks still tinted red from his fuming. But Nicky isn't even aware enough to comment on that.

He supposes he should see this as character development though.

It's not that he doesn't think Aaron won't believe him (though he definitely won't). It's that Nicky has come too far and done too much work to ruin it like this. Heh, what a thought. Ruining things, by bringing up the topic of love.

Nicky smiles wryly to himself, but it's true.

He loves his cousins, but he hasn't always respected them. It's taken a few years of living with them to understand that the way Nicky communicates...isn't necessarily the way _they_ communicate.

It had been hard at first. Nicky's affection is loud, apparent, and blunt. He loves touch, and words of affirmation. He has a habit of inserting his opinion freely if he thinks it'll be helpful.

That's _not_ how the twins operate. They're closed off, wary, and quiet. They don't want advice unless they ask for it, and their appreciation is shown through actions and commitments. Buying Nicky's favorite cereal, picking him up from work, folding his laundry if it's on the couch.

Silent, but weirdly considerate.

For a long time, Nicky wondered if they would ever come around to him, only to find that they had. For all his powers and senses, he'd been blind to that. The twins did love him, in their own way, they just showed it in ways Nicky didn't understand.

He messes up from time to time to this day, but Nicky likes to believe he's a lot better at interacting with the twins' private forms of affection and communication.

As a result, he knows...this topic will not go over well. The swirly dreamland of love and romance in Nicky's head has not resonated with his cynical baby cousins, and while it's fun to poke fun at them, he knows a serious discussion will be met with discomfort disguised with hostility.

And...well, Nicky doesn't want that. He doesn't _want_ to make his family uncomfortable.

It hurts Nicky to say it, but it's unnecessary. He may not believe it is, but...it is. Aaron doesn't _have_ to know he just potentially walked into the love of his life. Aaron will be fine, with or without her. Happy, successful.

Nicky knows that, it warms his heart whenever he thinks about it.

So as much as he'd love to nudge Aaron about how cute the girl was, about how he should talk to her...he doesn't think he will.

Not yet, not right now. It's an odd thing for Nicky, to just let things run its course when he's two steps away from being someone who can predict the goddamn future, but there's a first time for everything.

He only hopes this isn't over, and that Aaron can see Katelyn again, and make his own path. Nicky won't butt in, he'll just squeal from the sidelines.

He sighs, his self-control ironclad and unwavering.

"No," Nicky answers, a touch too late and too quiet, but by then Aaron is deep into a paragraph about the nervous system, meanwhile Nicky's own is going haywire.

So no, Nicky can't believe any of it at all.

\--

Nicky laughs maniacally in the safety of his room when it turns out Aaron and Katelyn share the same class the following semester, and they end up paired together for a long, incredibly difficult lab.

Teehee.

_Oh yeah, my patience pays off._

Nicky doesn't have time to celebrate or think about what to tell Aaron, if to tell him _anything_ , when it happens again.

But this time, it's Andrew.

They're having dinner at one of the city's new pubs to take the edge off the start of the semester, and Aaron is two beers in, letting his alcohol fuel his ranting.

"She's such a busy body," he whines, slamming his mug down. It shakes the oak table just a little, a testament to his commitment of being a whiny baby. Andrew's whiskey shakes along with it, and he steadies it between his thumb and index finger, unmoving. "Like...the project just started and she's already made a color coded schedule for all the shit we have to do. So annoying."

"Yeah organization, horrible," Andrew adds before taking a sip of his glass, and Nicky hides his grin in his own drink. Now, he hasn't done any meddling with Aaron and Katelyn, but he hasn't had to.

Aaron complains about her every chance he gets, and somehow has a way of making all his insults turn into compliments.

_She's so organized._

_She's never late._

_She gets better grades than me._

Yeah, total _ugh_.

Nicky's glad Andrew has noticed too.

Aaron swirls on his brother, eyes narrowed to slits. "Shut up, you hate being told what to do."

Translation: you would be the same way.

Nicky makes a low 'ooo' noise from across the table, but Andrew is less than impressed with the both of them.

"So don't let yourself get told what to do," Andrew states, like it's so simple. It's fair; Andrew has always radiated authority without harnessing it. He's no leader, he doesn't desire the ability to tell people what to do or gather them. But he does like control, and he usually has it without having to do much. He has that type of personality where he makes people feel small, which is good when you're someone Andrew wants to protect.

Not so much if you're the alternative. Never one for teamwork, Nicky can say Andrew probably wouldn't be in this same situation as Aaron. But then again, Andrew wouldn't be dealing with his possible soulmate either.

Andrew sighs again, so put upon by Aaron's dilemma, and taps his glass twice. "You're complaining about this but you're going to do it anyways, and that's the difference between you and me."

Nicky snorts into his glass, and his drink goes splashing against the table.

Aaron chokes. "Fuck you Andrew—"

A small, sharp snort cuts through his outburst.

They all swivel to the source of the sound at the edge of the table, only to be met with a busboy hauling a tray of dirty glasses. And now, Nicky is dramatic and he knows this. He can't help it, he's eccentric, he lives for a good story and better reactions.

But he thinks he's being perfectly truthful when he says this man is one of the most gorgeous people he's ever seen. He shouldn't be, and from the way he closes himself off, he probably doesn't want to be. His arms are still slick with dishwater and his red curls are falling out of his hairnet. He smells like soda machine sanitizer and some other mystery foods Nicky doesn't want to know about, and his white shirt and black apron are stained with sauce and food.

All this, and yet...Nicky isn't blind.

It's impossible to overlook the clear blue of those eyes, or the way his hair would likely frame his angular face in just the right ways. He should be Nicky's type through and through, if not a bit scrawny, but for once he feels nothing. There's no instinct to flirt or smirk, no inclination to try and work his moves to get a cute busboy into his bed.

As his vision blurs, he realizes why.

The redhead startles the moment the attention is on him, and nearly drops his bin from his reflex to cover his own mouth, as if shocked that he'd let the laugh slip. Striking blue eyes widen and cloud over in a matter of minutes, falling into a bored neutrality that rivals Andrew's own. It's quick, it's practiced, a natural reflex keeping the world at a distance. Nicky has seen it before.

The man's name tag reads _Neil,_ and Neil is covered in that glowing, flaring static. Just like Andrew.

Ah.

There is something off though. Nicky's not quite sure he's ever seen static like this. Most of the time, the halo yearns to connect, almost frantic in the way it forms around people, loud and unyielding. Sometimes forceful. It's usually a soft white too.

The halo that connects Neil and Andrew is different. It's gray, but not a sad gray. It's like a fresh winter morning, refreshing and cool. It actually helps the usual strain on his eyes as he watches the static combine, not quick or crashing, but flowing steadily into one another until it rocks back and forth. It's peaceful, forgiving. Giving, taking, in soft succession.

Nicky is in awe of it, and he's upset he's the only one who can see. It's beautiful.

Andrew's expression gives nothing away, as usual, but he stares a little long at the slope of Neil's jaw, at the darkness swirling in his eyes. Neil's grip on his bin goes slack for a beat, before tightening up again, and the moment is broken.

But it was there; not nearly as romantic or cliché as the bus stop instance, but somehow more apparent to Nicky. He reminds himself to breathe as Andrew blinks, knuckles white where they grip the whiskey glass.

It's the only tell, the only indication, and Nicky stumbled upon it by chance. He can't help his gift, but he nearly feels guilty, being able to see this. Andrew doesn't allow vulnerability or openness, and yet for a blink, he displays nothing but.

"Something funny?" Andrew asks, and raises his glass to his lips without ever taking his eyes off Neil's. The redhead scoffs as he shuffles his bin, taking some of their empty plates and piling them in without an ounce of care.

"Don't flatter yourself," Neil says, but despite the jab, he shrugs. He glances at the floor, then back up, considering. "It must be nice to do what you want."

_Hm?_

But then he remembers; Andrew doesn't do anything he doesn't want to do.

Why fixate on that?

It's shy, a contrast from the threatening aura that surrounds the redhead, but Andrew only leans in.

"I don't want anything," the blond says, almost like a secret, and it's a tone Nicky is familiar with. It's a threat of his own, Andrew's way of distancing himself from all the weaknesses of humanity. Aaron rolls his eyes behind him, and Nicky smiles.

_Yes, sure._

They no longer see Andrew as an unfeeling ghost, but even they have to admit Andrew doesn't yearn for much. Not openly, and never in front of them.

Rather than be put off by this, Neil's lips tilt upwards, as disbelieving as they are. "You should try it."

And it would sound flirty, if Neil didn't say it so ominously. Nicky tries his best to parse through it, to pick up the hints of suggestion only to find none. Neil's not trying to appeal to Andrew, or coax him into anything. He means it, for whatever reason.

And yes, that's obvious, isn't it? They should all want things.

So why does Neil say it like it's such a revelation.

Taken aback himself, Andrew leans into the booth and quirks a brow. "Wanting?"

Neil shrugs. "Yeah, it's more fun than I thought."

And it makes absolutely zero sense, but some of the tension floods out of Andrew, and Nicky feels a chill of calm pour out onto the tavern floor. His skin prickles, from more than just the static, like the connection and intrigue Andrew feels can't even be contained within himself. The excess washes over the table and onto Nicky, and with all his gifts, he feels every wave of it.

Neil stares at Andrew in confusion as Andrew remains unblinking at him, grip so tight, Nicky worries he might split the glass.

It's over when the manager rushes Neil to clear more of the empty tables, and the redhead leaves without so much as a goodbye.

Nicky hadn't realized how quiet it was with him standing there. The music and laughter of the tavern comes racing back fast enough to give Nicky a headache as soon as Neil is out of their immediate vicinity.

Aaron burps and tilts his glass back, as if nothing happened. "Weirdo."

Yeah, Nicky would say the same if he didn't _know_. But from the way Andrew tracks Neil from the corner of his eye, he sighs. It goes far beyond weird, and Aaron doesn't know the half of it.

"He was cute though," Nicky says, because he can't resist. Andrew tenses for half a second, but that's all Nicky needs.

_Yup, thought so._

Guess Andrew is still a man at the end of the day, and he has to appreciate a cute busboy all the same.

Andrew rolls his eyes, and doesn't disagree. Nicky laughs while Aaron throws in a few jabs of his own, but once Andrew starts to hint at bringing a certain lab partner into the mix, Aaron shuts up fast. It's relaxed, good natured, and without fear of lashing out.

It's more than Nicky thought they'd ever have, and despite all the questions and worries he has, he finds himself feeling incredibly warm by the end of the night.

Andrew doesn't take his eyes off of Neil the entire time, but Nicky saves the rest of his comments. He meant what he said; the twins always have him as family, as a resource, but he won't push them.

But he _really_ wants to push them.

He laughs at himself, and no one hears it over Aaron's next rant. Time passes slowly, reminding Nicky that there's never as big of a rush as he thinks.

Later, when they're waiting outside for Aaron to finish up using the bathroom, Andrew exhales deeply beside him. The breath swirls into the cold air as they both bundle up, and Nicky bites his tongue to keep himself from butting in. This is another thing with Andrew that he's had to grow used to. Andrew thinks before he speaks, and takes his time with it. He'll only speak when he's ready, and if Nicky tries to pull it out before then, Andrew will lock up. That's the last thing Nicky wants, and he's not used to it anymore. He's gotten more patient. Somewhat.

He's practically about to explode when Andrew _finally_ , quietly asks, "What did you think of him?"

It takes Nicky aback for a moment. Andrew stares at him rather tiredly, and that's how Nicky knows this isn't the usual question. He's actually used to the words though; in the years since learning about Andrew's sexuality, they've been able to bond here and there over hot movie stars, models in magazines, straight jokes when Aaron's being particularly insufferable...

So it shouldn't shock him that Andrew might comment on a hot guy to him.

But Neil isn't just some hot guy, and that's not what Andrew is doing. Nicky smiles, overcome with the emotion of it. Andrew's not reaching out completely, no, but it's a start. It's a hint that if Andrew were to pursue this...he'd want Nicky's stance in some way. Because they're family.

Nicky clears his throat to keep the tears at bay, and shrugs a little too hard. He won't ruin this with his meddling, definitely not. Andrew's already on his way, after all.

"Like I said, he was cute. Why, do you know him?" Nicky asks, and hopes the intent comes across. He's going to let Andrew choose, to get to know Neil or not. To form his own opinion. Because of course Andrew doesn't know Neil, but Nicky thinks he should.

"No," Andrew answers long after, and it's too promising for Nicky to ignore.

He sleeps easy that night, and prays his baby cousins do need him at some point, just a little.

He'll be all too happy to help.

\--

His prayer pays off, months later.

Aaron and Andrew have very different ways of asking for help, and Nicky only knows what they are because the instances are so damn rare.

Nicky is sweating, cramming over his next final paper when there's a soft knock at his bedroom door. Nicky almost wants to jump for joy at the chance to have a distraction, but he steels himself. No. He needs to get his work done, he's _so_ close.

As much as it pains him, he needs to stay holed up if he has any hope of getting high marks.

However, when he swivels in his chair to find Aaron with _that_ expression, so uncertain and jittery, he's powerless. There's no way he can say no, and he doesn't want to.

Instead, he immediately puts down his books and clears a space on his bed, and doesn't rush Aaron as he looks between the bed and the door, as if there's still time to make a run for it. Nicky can sense it, that this is it. The anxiety radiates off Aaron in waves, as it has been the past few months. He's kept Katelyn as a lab partner, but he's begun to see her outside of class too. Lunch study sessions, late night walks to the library, and Nicky's shocked it hasn't come to a head sooner.

Somewhere along the way, Aaron's rants disappeared completely, and bringing up Katelyn was a surefire way to get a smile out of him. He's sure Andrew is aware too, but as is Andrew's way, he's stayed out of it without a care. Provided Katelyn treats Aaron well, Nicky doubts he gives half a damn about the development.

Nicky wishes he could be that uninvolved, but he's but a humble fool of romance.

He's practically squealing when Aaron stumbles over, sliding onto the bed. He's stiff as a board, staring at his cupped hands, and Nicky's excitement melts into a feeling far more patient, welcoming.

He...he wishes he had this. He's not bitter or jealous; he's happy for his cousins, but it does make Nicky yearn a bit himself. Closeted in high school, messing around in college...

He's never been in love, for all that he can see and sense, no one has ever come close.

He's glad he gets to feel it this way, through his stumbling, cynical cousins. And if he's being truthful, that's a bit of his own vulnerability he rarely shares, and some that might help the twins at this stage.

Aaron doesn't know what he's doing, but no one does. Whether or not it means anything in the end, Nicky is there for them.

"How do you know...when you like someone?" Aaron asks, and Nicky has the answer far faster than he would've thought. It sounds complex and sudden, but it's not. Nicky doesn't even have to be right, he just has to be honest, peppering in what Aaron needs to hear.

"I'll be honest I've never gotten the chance to really like someone before," Nicky begins, and Aaron's eyes meet his for the first time. They're questioning, of course they are. Nicky never shuts up about drama and love; Valentine's Day is his favorite holiday. He smiles sheepishly as he continues, an inkling of sadness forcing its way into his words. "When I started...showing signs, my parents shipped me off to that camp as fast as they could. There were people there, yeah, but we were all so afraid, and if I'm being real, that fear just didn't go away for a long time. It's hard to trust that things will be okay after you go through that."

At Aaron's look of shock, Nicky throws his hands up. "I'm happy the way I am obviously! I'm just saying, I'm basically still new to being comfortable with myself. It took me a long time and I'm not ashamed to say I decided to start out with flings. I want a boyfriend someday, but they have to be the right one."

And there is a right one, there has to be. From what he's seen, people who are meant to have them do, so...

His luck can't possibly run out there.

Aaron, who is typically so awkward when it comes to sympathy, slouches. His expression darkens, either for Nicky's parents or his past, or maybe at himself. When Aaron and Andrew were in their early stages of therapy, Aaron confessed in a family session that a lot of his guilt stemmed from not reaching out to Andrew, from not trying to understand before things got out of hand.

Nicky smiles, and tugs at Aaron's sleeve. _It's okay._

He doesn't talk about that time in his life for a reason, but if anyone has to know, he's glad it's his family. His real family.

Nicky claps his hands together, sighing dreamily. "But I think it should be someone you trust...someone who doesn't _get_ you necessarily, but who wants to understand. You're not afraid to talk to them about the ugly things, or help them in return. You support each other, and things aren't...so loud around them. Does that make sense?" Nicky laughs at the end, always aware of his blundering speeches. They aren't organized like his coursework, he talks from the heart and the heart is an unbelievably messy place. It's contradictory and selfish, but it's _selfless_ too, sometimes in rapid succession.

And don't get him wrong, he loves all the cheesy rom-com bullshit too, but it's less important. Those are perks that can only be enjoyed on top of a sturdy foundation, and he hopes that's clear.

He hopes Aaron feels that way with Katelyn. If he doesn't...well, Nicky honestly would be okay with Aaron moving on.

But Aaron ducks his head the next moment, face shining bright red. His entire aura screams flustered, and Nicky's own palms sweat as a result. He laughs, and takes that as a yes. Psychic or not, Aaron can't hide from anyone with those pale cheeks.

Aaron throws a half-hearted glare his way before it dissolves into an exhausted acceptance, and Nicky feels that rush of excitement again, knowing soon...soon it'll all change for the better.

He hopes Katelyn will be okay with family dinners.

"That sounds right," Aaron says a moment later, clearing his throat, and nods. When he looks back up, he seems almost angry, but Nicky gets after a moment that Aaron simply doesn't know how to express anything different. It's not anger, it's certainty, it's meaningful. It's more than enough to make Nicky want to cry. "...thank you, Nicky."

Nicky inhales sharply, waving him off.

"Tell her I said hi." Nicky beams, and it's an effective measure against the lump forming in his throat. These two...they'll be the death of him.

Aaron shoves him on his way out.

Satisfied, Nicky sighs with the unshed tears stinging his eyes, and turns back towards his mountain of reference papers. Right, back to his own agony.

"Hey Nicky," Aaron says, low and unsure. Nicky turns back to him one last time, and notes the new, relaxed posture. Good.

"Mhm?"

"Movie...later?" Aaron asks, and this time, a few tears do fall.

"Yeah," he answers, turning away so Aaron doesn't see.

He can't think of anything better.

\--

Andrew is the opposite spectrum, and Nicky honestly doesn't expect him to reach out at all. He's fine with that; Andrew has always done things his own way, and Nicky respects him for it. Plus, Neil isn't exactly a normal individual either, so Nicky has low hopes of understanding how to woo him.

Besides, Andrew has been doing a fine job. There's less urgency than with Aaron, because Andrew obviously soaks up Neil's presence like a sponge. It's a comfort all on it's own, though Nicky has to wonder how long he can hold out.

The pining must be immense; Andrew spends hours at the pub every week, taking Neil lunch, talking to him on his breaks. On the days Andrew doesn't have class, he studies there, or claims to. Nicky doubts he can focus.

So, it should be fine.

However...Nicky has to say, he's getting sick of Andrew making them eat at this pub every weekend, and sometimes during the week, just so he can stare at Neil the entire time without them _actually_ being an item.

Nicky takes a few deep breaths. In, and out.

Andrew is not him. Nicky shouldn't force his expectations on him, or determine what Andrew needs from a relationship.

But.

_But!_

"Want to know what I think?" Nicky asks politely one night when he's watching Andrew eye fuck the shit out of Neil as he cusses out a rude customer.

Nicky's just going to test the waters and nothing more. A poke, and only that.

They left Aaron at home with Katelyn, and Nicky has no intention of going back early to walk in on that het nonsense, so he can't upset Andrew too much. So he's stuck, and suffering, because it would be one thing if Andrew were content with not making out with Neil...

He is clearly not.

Andrew slowly slides his gaze over to Nicky, annoyed at the interruption, and predictably answers: "No."

_Fair enough._

"Okay," Nicky replies, and settles back into the booth to continue playing scrabble on his phone. He tries not to let any of his internal frustration show, and it's a lot easier than he thought. He doesn't feel as much of a need to huff and puff like he used to, or fidget.

Huh, he knew he was capable of growth.

_Take that bitches._

Andrew's hands, which have been playing hockey with an empty shot glass for the past twenty minutes, abruptly stop. Nicky can feel Andrew's gaze slide over to him, the wave of astonishment palpable. It makes Nicky's right foot twitch, every time. He can't blame Andrew; Nicky was never known for respecting boundaries.

But well, that was _before_ Andrew.

Nicky unfortunately knows why those little gestures of respect mean so much to the blond, so he's tried, he's tried to ask and not expect a yes.

And it pays off.

Andrew takes one more glance back at Neil, and the redhead seems to sense him. His blue eyes flick over, and his face blooms into a shy grin as he waves. Remarkably, Andrew tilts two fingers towards him, and waves back.

It's so stupid cute. And then—

"Two minutes."

Nicky tempers his reaction just in time, but he wants to explode at Andrew's allowance, and he can't stop his beaming smile as Andrew regards him tiredly.

_Thank god._

And Andrew doesn't have to listen, and probably won't, but...Andrew never forgets. If even one of Nicky's words ends up floating in his brain, Nicky will be satisfied.

Plus, his words aren't filler. He means them, and has for some time now.

"I don't know if Neil is a good guy for you or what," Nicky says, and raises his hands at Andrew's glare. "But...you've never been one to _not_ follow your instincts, so I say do it. Why not?"

For Andrew, there may be several reasons why not, actually. He doesn't like the risk to himself, despite how careless he can be. People come and go. Nicky can't even guarantee that Neil won't, but there's a possibility, and that's enough.

It's possible Neil will be someone who stays.

Andrew very clearly wants to find out if that's the case too, so Nicky finds no reason why the blond should hold himself back.

Fondly, he remembers the Andrew he met as a teenager, so stiff and unwilling to show anything other than contempt for the world. He's still quiet, considering. That will never change, probably. But there's less tension locked in his frame, and the power to continue moving forward towards what he wants.

Smiling, Nicky knocks on the table in front of him, unwavering under his cousin's stare. "You're not at a place in life where you need to be afraid Andrew. You made sure of that."

And that's all Nicky can remind him of. He hopes it does the trick.

Andrew doesn't respond, but he doesn't sneer, and doesn't storm out. He even grabs Nicky's phone when Nicky gets stuck on a particularly hard word.

It feels good, feels right.

They leave the pub with only lingering glances exchanged between the two of them, and momentarily, Nicky wonders if he'd failed somehow. Perhaps Andrew is simply apathetic to his words, neither enraged or taken with them.

He's proven wrong.

Andrew just happens to be the type to think things through longer than most people, and he comes to his decision eventually. The next time they come to the pub, Andrew sends Nicky and Aaron home in the car, and stays by Neil's side the entire night.

_Guess you've learned to want things, after all._

\--

Nicky stares at the vastness of the city airport, at the masses of people moving between terminals. The intercom never seems to stop blaring names and gate closures, and the ticket in his hand feels sacred and heavy. He can feel other people's emotions, but the warmth and excitement rushing through him is all his own.

It's a bit of sensory overload for someone like him; as urban as he likes to act, he's been to like...three small towns in the entire United States. Now, it feels as if the world is at his fingertips.

He snorts at himself and his dingy leopard print carry on. Okay, perhaps not.

But one day.

He's been complaining for years about his lack of travel history. Nicky's a romantic, and romantics love to fly to and fro, yearning for adventure and fantasy.

Every year, he makes a dream board with places pasted on it from magazines. Germany is always the center of it.

He never realized the twins had _actually_ been listening.

Nicky spins around to stare at the twins, who seem bored with it all and more annoyed than anything else. They had to get up especially early to bring Nicky here and send him off. As much as Nicky tried to tell them he could take a taxi, they insisted.

_I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to—_

Nicky already starts sniffling. "Really Andrew, I can't...I don't know how to—"

"If you say thank you one more time, I'm shredding the tickets," Andrew interrupts, but softens slightly when his boyfriend comes jogging up behind him with two soft pretzels and an apple cider that Andrew chugs in seconds.

Nicky wonders if he burns his tongue.

"Or we could just use them," Neil says with a smirk, and Nicky has to laugh. Taking a vacation with them all might be fun one day, if they can get Andrew and Katelyn on a plane that is.

Despite Andrew's initial dislike for the cheerleader's bubbliness, they'd found common ground in their fear of heights.

For now it's just Nicky, spending his cousin's first massive paycheck on an all expense paid trip to the country of his dreams. He never asked, never expected, but then all of a sudden Andrew sent him an email with the details and flight time.

Nicky had cried then too.

He swallows the lump in his throat, but he's pretty sure his smile is shaky at best. "I...well, I won't say it but you know," he says, and means it. He hopes they do know.

He loves them all so much.

Aaron inhales sharply, and glares at the ground. Andrew stares off into the distance, suddenly fixated on the airport's directory.

Fitting, and Nicky wouldn't have it any other way.

Aaron coughs. "We know."

Andrew nods, still refusing to look at him. "We do."

Neil just shrugs at him, eyes full of knowing. Nicky's family is small, but larger and much better than it used to be. He almost doesn't want to leave them, but well—

_"Boarding call for first class at gate 23!"_

He'll just make sure to come back with plenty of stories. He has to spend Andrew's hard earned writer money.

"Well, see you in a few weeks!" Nicky says, and nearly runs into a column from how much he doesn't want to stop looking back. But as he moves away, the gap doesn't leave him feeling alone or doubtful.

The warmth persists, as does the static that he can see swirling around Andrew and Neil. Perfect.

"Don't ruin my house, Neil!"

And Neil's smile confirms one thing: no promises there.

\--

He gets sidetracked finding the baggage claim when he lands ten hours later, and by the time he gets there, there's only an attendant and one other passenger waiting by the belt. Nicky sees his bag coming his way, but he's more distracted by the other passenger sitting on the nearby bench.

He's got his phone out, texting furiously, and Nicky can tell even from a distance how handsome he is.

 _Hunky_. Just Nicky's type.

The man sits up straighter and sighs, staring out into the empty hallway, and Nicky feels his heart skip.

No, though, he can't.

But not only is Nicky jetlagged and greasy, this man is clearly meant for someone else. There's a white halo wrapped around him, bouncy and energetic. It's a contrast to the stillness of the airport, like it's screaming into the silence. The static jumps around, in constant motion, and it's the brightest Nicky has ever seen.

Stunning, and it only leaves him yearning a little. He smiles sadly at the way the static tries to leap forward, finding no connection.

And...well, that's strange.

Nicky looks around and waits to see someone else with the same halo of energy. It's not the attendant, and it's not any of the stragglers making their way to their gates...

He glances left, then right, and even behind him. Nothing, there's no one, until he accidentally makes eye contact with the other man. Nicky freezes, and feels his insides turn themselves inside out. The man's eyes are a blue-ish gray, wide and welcoming. They make Nicky's toes curl, and isn't that so stupid?

He hasn't felt that way since...ever.

The man seems stuck in the same trance for some unknown reason, and Nicky lets his bag pass him on the conveyor belt.

It's unimportant. Everything but this feels weirdly unimportant.

Slowly, the man stands, and blinks once. His face reddens until he's sporting a blush, and Nicky is powerless to stop his own, and before he can think about it, he's mirroring the other's grin as well.

Something clicks, or should he say it jumps?

The static meets in the middle, startling him into a laugh.

When Nicky looks down at his hands, he's glowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I can't wait to participate in more events like this ; ; <3


End file.
